


Love

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Series: Innermost - A 2PM drabble collection [5]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 100 words, 2PM - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, Themed drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho





	Love

I love him. 

Always have. 

It’s what I excel at. 

And no other love compares. 

I love you, is what I write onto his skin with the tip of my tongue. 

I whisper it against his neck as I embrace him, bite it into his shoulder as I come, scream it into the sheets whenever we make love. 

I kiss it onto his eyelids as he sleeps next to me. 

I love you, is what I think when he annoys me. 

When I don’t want to love him. 

But I can’t stop loving him. 

Never could and I never will. 


End file.
